


Naughty National Unity

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch's baby girl has been called a symbol for National Unity since she was born.  She never heard the expression before and takes advantage of her status in the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty National Unity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was finishing his second bottle in the taxi. “Effie, why the hell do we come to the Capitol for our anniversary?

Effie smiled. “President Paylor invites us and she makes a lovely speech about National Unity.

Haymitch mumbled. “National Unity? They keep calling our child a symbol of National Unity.

‘Well she is. She’s the merger of the Capitol and the Districts.

Haymitch glared at her. “She’s the merger of you and me. She has my eyes, your pretty face, our untamable hair.

Effie kissed him. “She has impeccable Capitol manners with a slight Seam accent. She has your stubbornness and my good taste. She is Panem.

“She’s a little girl. I can’t believe they broadcast that speech. She’s going to be teased when we get back to 12.

“Oh please, no one in 12 watches Capitol News especially not five year olds.

They arrived at the hotel and took the elevator to the penthouse. They opened the door and found their suite strewn with toys they didn’t buy, enough desserts to start a bakery, the babysitter playing with a hand held computer and Hailey handing out boxes to her cousin and the older girl’s friends like it was Children’s Day.

“What’s going on here?

The babysitter took her earplugs out. “Oh, you’re back.

“Yes, we’re back. What the hell happened?

“National Unity ordered some things from The Children’s Center and the Sweet Shoppe. The sitter said calmly.

Effie gasped and Haymitch shook his head. “National Unity did that? Who is National Unity?

The sitter laughed. “Your daughter, of course.

“Hailey is that true?

 

Yes, Daddy.”

“How do you expect to pay for all these things?

“I don’t have to pay. I’m a symbol for the re-un re-un..

“Re-unification of Panem? Effie said gently.

“Yes. When I called the stores they sent them right away.

He glared at Effie’s ten year old niece. “I presume this is your doing.

“She didn’t know who she was. I just told her. Anna smiled sweetly.

“Well, everything is going back.”

Hailey was horrified. ‘Daddy these are presents. You can’t take them back.

“Yes, I can. You didn’t have the right to give them away.

“But Daddy I’m Nat….

“Hailey, don’t. Every toy is going back tomorrow. You’re lucky I don’t send some of your toys back just because.

“What about my tablet? The sitter asked.

Haymitch snatched it out of her hand. “You’re fired. Effie, call a cab. Take your niece and her friends back to your sister’s place.

“We promised Ellie she could have date night.

“It’s midnight. Date night should be over. Why are these children still up?

“National Unity said they didn’t have to go to sleep. The sitter said.

“You’re still here? Be useful, call downstairs and have the dessert cart sent to the orphanage.

“Daddy that’s not fair. Hailey wailed. “Anna said I’m a very important person.

“You are important Sweetheart. Effie said gently. ‘To your Daddy and me, Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta but this is not how well brought up young ladies behave.

“Kick him in the ankle. One of Anna’s friends yelled. That’s what I do when my father is ridiculous.

Hailey did something worse. She picked up her father’s liquor bottle from the table and smashed it on the floor.

Effie told the sitter to take the other girls downstairs and call for a car.

Haymitch scooped Hailey up and had her head hanging over his shoulder he had her legs pinned with his arm.

“Haymitch, calm down. Effie said.

“I’m very calm. I’m going to take National Unity into her room and spank her until she turns back into my daughter.

“It’s really not her fault.’ Effie mouthed. 

Haymitch pointed at his broken bottle. “That is her fault. Take Anna home.

Haymitch turned around and headed for the bedroom. Hailey saw her mother leaving and realized the seriousness of the situation. 

“Daddy, stop….I don’t want a spankin

He had to smile. Her Seam accent got thicker when she was upset. She tended to drop letters just like he did when he was little. “Of course you don’t. 

‘You can’t spank me….I’m a symbol for Panem. I’m National Unity.

He shook his head. This is what he was worried about once she heard all this nonsense. He took her off his shoulder and stood her on the bed. “Do you know who made National Unity?

She shook her head.

“Mommy and Daddy. You didn’t do this last night when we went out for our anniversary. We came back and the sitter said you were an angel and asleep by 8:30.

“That was different.

“Why?

“I wasn’t National Unity then. Hailey said logically.

He stroked her hair. “People have been calling you National Unity since you were born. It doesn’t make you any different.

“Anna said…

“Your cousin is…..Your cousin’s an obnoxious, spoiled brat. She thought I’d be embarrassed to send the stuff back. It’s wrong to demand things from people just because you’re a little famous. Would you demand that Sally from the Hob give you hair ribbons and bows because you’re National Unity? Would it be fair that she wasn’t paid for them?

Hailey shook her head. “But the people in The Hob work hard and they need their money.

“The people in the Capitol work too. They need money. It actually costs a lot more to live in the Capitol. Your behavior was……practically stealing. He knew he was being too hard on her but he wanted to make his point.

Hailey started to cry. “Stealing is very bad. I’m not a thief.

“The people who made those desserts need to get paid too. How would you like it if people stole from Uncle Peeta?

Hailey was really bawling now. “I didn know it was so bad. I sorry Daddy. I’ll be better girl…I promise.

Effie would be beside herself about her poor grammar and accent but he obviously got through to her. He really didn’t want to punish her now and had to figure out a way out.

“So when Anna told you that you were National Unity did she say what it meant?

Hailey sniffled. “She said it meant I could have anything I want, whenever I want in the Capitol.

“Who called the toy store?

“I called but the sitter confirmed it with the owner. 

He thought that idiot had a hand in it. “So, it wasn’t just Anna, the grownup in charge also acted like what you were doing was okay.

Hailey nodded. “Oh yeah. She asked if she could have the tablet.

“Hmmm, since I never explained National Unity to you before maybe a spanking is too much punishment.

Hailey looked up at him hopefully. She’d never really been spanked. She was swatted once for waking him up when he had his knife and he slapped her hand another time for playing with a toy sword in a Capitol playground but he had never actually put her over his knee.

“You were very naughty for breaking my bottle. He said firmly

“I could sweep it up. Hailey suggested.

He shook his head. “No, it’s glass. I don’t want you getting cut. There was half a bottle left so…..I’m taking it out of your allowance, no TV for three days and you’re going to bed at seven tomorrow night.

Hailey nodded. It wasn’t so bad. Daddy hardly ever let her watch TV in the Capitol anyway and an early bedtime meant Anna couldn’t tease her after dinner tomorrow night. The worst was no allowance. She knew exactly how much liquor cost. It would take two weeks for her to pay him back. That would mean no candy because both Mommy and Daddy felt she got enough sweets from Uncle Peeta.

“Will it be on TV what a bad girl I was?

He laughed. “Why would it be on TV?

“Well, when you take the toys back….the man at the store might tell someone.

He realized his daughter was right. He couldn’t really make her apologize like a normal parent at least not in the Capitol where gossip and reporters were behind every door.

“What if I pay for those things but we donate them to the orphanage? If anyone ever found out you called for them we could say National Unity wanted to “share” her good fortune.

Hailey was so relieved. She didn’t want her friends Daisy and Lilly to ever find out how much trouble she got in. She threw her arms around her father and kissed him.

He gave her a quick kiss and said. ‘Okay, you need to get to sleep. It’s way past your bedtime. He tucked her in and she was out like a light. He rubbed her back for a few minutes and heard Effie return.

He came out of the room and Effie looked terrified. “Is she all right?

Haymitch rolled his eyes. “No she needs medical attention. What’s wrong with you? I’m not a monster.

“I know that. It’s just….I was never spanked. That was something that happened in the Districts.

He shrugged. “Hailey lives in District 12.

“Haymitch, it really wasn’t her fault. She had bad influences and we didn’t prepare her…..

He held up his hand. “You’re right and I came to that conclusion when we were talking.

“Talking?

“Yes, I thought I’d tell her what she did wrong before I pulled out the bull whip.

“Haymitch!

 

“Effie, you’re being ridiculous. Hailey and I discussed her behavior. She understands what she did wrong and I grounded her instead.

Effie breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank heavens. I was afraid if you spanked her and she over-reacted.

“What our little Princess a Drama Queen? He teased.

“Haymitch it’s a hotel, if someone heard and reported you it would be on the news.

He hadn’t even thought about that. He was suddenly very glad he held his temper. He smiled at Effie. “So you were never spanked?

She blushed. ‘No.

“Are you telling me you were a perfect child? You never got into mischief?

She smiled. “I never got caught.

“Some day when Hailey’s at school, I’ll show you what happens to naughty girls in 12.

Effie kissed him. “You have to catch me first.


End file.
